James
by racecarracecar
Summary: It was inevitable they would find out. James may have thought his actions were inconspicuous. But in reality, Kendall and Logan had known for a while now. Slash. RPS. KendallxLoganxJames
1. Chapter 1

**For you, Xbigtimerusherx. I love you, boo.**

It was inevitable they would find out. James may have thought his actions were inconspicuous. But in reality, Kendall and Logan had known for a while now. They knew he kept an eye trained on them. They knew he stole glances of them kissing. And they were awake when he cracked open their door to catch a glimpse of the two boys, half-nude and limbs tangled around the other.

Initially, Logan assumed he was uncomfortable. Not many guys wanted to see PDA from two other males. So, Logan convinced Kendall to cut down. They touched less often in front of the guys. They saved their kisses for the bedroom. But when the locked doorknob to their room jiggled late in the night, Logan began to rethink his inference.

Peeking between almost closed lids, Logan's mouth moved with Kendall's; tongues tangling in a deep kiss. Logan didn't have to search long before he spotted James. The taller brunette was practically boring holes through the other two.

Separating their lips, Logan placed his to Kendall's ear, hand cupping his neck to whisper. "He's watching."

Smirking, Kendall casually glanced over his shoulder, indeed finding James staring. "Well, what're we gonna do about that?"

"I have an idea." Logan resealed their lips, making sure to wiggle his hips downward into Kendall's. He made sure to drag out the low moan that made its way up his throat.

A choked gasp resounded from the other side of the room. The side of the room James occupied. Pushing Logan backwards gently, Kendall looked at the third boy again.

Legs tensed, James had a hand to his reddened face, obviously aghast at allowing the noise to escape him.

"Something wrong, Jamie?" Kendall shuddered at the nickname Logan used. Logan's bedroom voice was so _sexy_. In bed, Logan let his carnal instincts take over; inhibitions flew out the window as lust took over.

An unintelligible noise, neither confirmation nor rejection, escaped James.

Squeezing Logan's hips, Kendall guided him from his straddling position. As the shorter flopped onto the bed and rid himself of clothing, Kendall spoke to the taller brunette, cupping his own ear. "Sorry, didn't quite catch that."

Hand dropping, James grasped a fistful of jean material on his knee. His face twisted into a pained expression. "Fuck you guys."

"If you want to." Running a hand from the back of his neck, Logan reached his own erection, gripping the base firmly before tugging a few times. James watched, utterly transfixed, as Logan's cock bounced back onto his soft, yet flat, belly.

Rising to a kneeing position on the bed, Kendall gripped the hem of his shirt. Torso stretching, he pulled his shirt off. He swore he heard a low groan come from James. A hand, Logan's hand, rested on his stomach before rubbing in soothing circles.

"It's up to you." Kendall raised his thick eyebrows at James as he continued speaking.

"Fuck yeah."

With that short statement, James' body sprang up from the chair. Racing over to the bed, he pushed Kendall down by his shoulders before gripping the waist of his pants. Ripping the tight material down, underwear catching and following, James unveiled Kendall's dick. Mouth practically watering, James turned his hungry glance from Kendall to Logan, and back again.

"Lay down. Let us take care of you." Logan's voice dipped an octave. He had sat up, hand cupping James through the fabric of his pants. Panting, James shed his shirt. Knees on the bed, he crawled up between Kendall and Logan, settling down in the mass of pillows.

Kendall cupped his smooth cheek, thumb caressing James' full bottom lip. Logan curled in his muscular side, hands roaming over flesh. Panting heavily through open lips, James' patience exasperated. He reached up, grabbing a handful of blonde locks to tug on. Unresisting, Kendall closed the distance and press a hot, opened-mouth kiss to James' lips.

A warm, wetness coated James' nether regions. Choking on a gasp into Kendall's mouth, James released one of his hands, reaching down to cup Logan's cheek.

Separating, Kendall glanced down, eyes meeting Logan's with a smile. Pressing a last kiss to the corner of James' lips, Kendall scooted down the bed. His hands gently spread James' legs open a little more. He settled between them next to Logan, sides touching.

A hand on each of the bobbing heads, James fought to keep his eyes opened and focused. The pleasure of two warm mouths, working over his aching manhood complicated his actions; his control was rapidly declining.

Hands working the base of his erection, a new sensation, James felt his head flop back into the pillows. His mouth agape, let out uncontrollable whines and moans into the air.

It wasn't until he felt a wetness probing his entrance that James finally lost it. Whimpering as he released, James looked down upon hearing a lapping noise. Moaning softly, James watching Kendall and Logan clean his softening member before rising to clean his stomach.

Logan crawled up the bed, lips pursed, silently asking James for a kiss. Readily complying, James gave the other a sweet kiss.

Still panting, trying to catch his breath, James felt each boy nestle into his sides, under his arms. Body calming from his high, James stroked Kendall's shoulder. "Should I?"

Chuckling, Logan's hand trailed to rest on James' stomach, smoothing over the rising and falling abdomen. "We can give you a few minutes if you want."

**Done. Maybe. Perhaps.**


	2. Chapter 2

**kattastic999** **and Xbigtimerusherx, here you are :)**

"How do you want me?" James gazed down, mesmerized a the sight below. Logan lay, legs spread and ready, begging, to be taken. Taken in any way James demanded. Visions of various positions flitted through James' mind. But, he remembers. He's never done this before. He can't image how to even begin. Stuttering, he tried to convey his uncertainty. His embarrassment muffled his words, jumbling them together in unrecognizable syllables.

A warm hand gently slid down his spine. "Put him on the edge."

Kendall's lips brushed James' ear as he spoke the words quietly into it. He hand returned in an upward trail, soothing the boy.

Heeding Kendall's suggestion, James grasped Logan's hips lightly. He stood, tugging the brunette to the edge of the bed. Kendall stood behind him, crowded close, hardness pressing into James' lower back.

Spreading his legs further, Logan grasped James' hand, pulling it close, pulling James' body to lean over his. Sucking the digits into his mouth, he met James' glance, hoping to reassure the other.

Shuddering at the feeling that not so long ago was administered to his nether regions, James reached a hand up to cup Kendall's head as the blonde placed a path of suckling kisses down his neck and across his shoulders.

Releasing the coated fingers, Logan guided James' hand down by the wrist. "Gently."

"Of course." James' voice was breathy, eyes blown wide with curiosity and lust.

Circling Logan's sensitive entrance, James watched as Logan's body tensed.

"Relax baby." Kendall reached a hand around James to rub a few circles on Logan's hip, calming the other. Smiling, Logan exhaled, placing his hand atop Kendall's.

Pushing his finger in slowly, James carefully watched Logan's face. Kendall returned to place kisses along his body. Pumping slowly, James curled his finger, receiving a low whine from Logan.

"Right there." Kendall whispered to James, still guiding him through. His hand dropped to join James'. He let a dry finger enter Logan, pressed close to James' finger.

The taller brunette gazed in fascination as Logan's hole trembled around the combined digits. He didn't want to wait any longer. A second of James' fingers joined the other two, hoping to prepare Logan faster.

"That's good. Let's keep him a little tight." This time as Kendall whispered into his ear, James felt his tongue lap at the shell of his ear.

"Don't we need..." James trailed off, shying away through his lack of experience. His fingers slipped out and circled Logan's quivering opening.

"Fuck, just use spit." Logan whined out, body trembling. He wanted it now.

James heard Kendall spit behind him. A coated hand fisted his erection, catching him off guard. Moaning, James allowed Kendall to lubricate his cock. It didn't seem to be enough.

The hand wrapped around his manhood tugged James even closer to Logan, pulsating head at the entrance. "Don't stop till you're all the way in."

Again, James followed Kendall's command. And fuck. Logan was tight. Tight and warm and fucking _perfect._

The breathy little moans emptying into the room from Logan's mouth. Pushed to the hilt, Kendall held James' hips, allowing Logan a moment to catch his breath. Judging the shortest relaxed and ready, Kendall patted James' hips. Guiding the other, he pushed and pulled James' hips in the tempo he knew Logan liked.

Head thrown back, Logan gasped. He whined out, hands reaching for anything to grasp. Finding James' biceps, Logan latched on.

The push and pull, the tight heat, the gasping moans left James closing his eyes. He let Kendall control and manipulate his body, surrendering to the pleasure.

Kendall's own hard manhood rubbed between his heaving body and James' muscled back. Own muscles burning in agony, Kendall needed to speed things up. Yanking James back until just the tip remained inside Logan, he shoved forward and held him still.

Logan's final cry to the ceiling accompanied his orgasm. Shots of cum sprang out to cover his chest. The tightening and clenching around James' dick proved effective. He closely followed Logan, juices spilling into the willing body.

Dropping beside Logan on the bed, James lazily watched Kendall work his own erection. He found the sight oddly pleasing as Kendall emptied himself on Logan, cum mixing in an erotic sight.

Climbing onto the bed, Kendall gesturing to the other boys to scoot up the bed. James reached to the side, finding a box of tissues on the nightstand. Yanking one free, he laid next to Logan and wiped his chest of the white substance.

Gratefully smiling, Logan grasped Kendall's hand before leaning up to give James a soft kiss in appreciation.

**Now it's actually done.**


End file.
